Dawn and Paul: A new beginning
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Dawn, Ash, and Brock are in sunnyshore for Ash's last pokemon battle. However, the day does not go as planned for Dawn. A little fluff in the end


Ok, this is my very first Dawn and Paul story so please, be nice. BTW this has nothing to to with the actuall pokemon episodes.

It had been a hot and terrible day. First, Dawn lost to her rival Kenny, then, she ran into Paul, her secret crush. He had insulted her and her pokemon after her training had gone bad. To top it all off, Ash was being an idiot again and Brock, like usuall, was hitting on all the hot girls (they were in Sunnysore City for Ash'es final gym badge). Today was just not Dawn's day. Dawn was currently at the beach to relax and froget today ever happened. She called out her empoleon "want to go for a swim with me" she asked. Empoleon knodded "empoleon" he said happily. As they got in, the water was freezing cold.

Empoleon didn't mind it but Dawn sure did, it took her while to get used to the water. However, once she got used to it, the water felt really nice, afterall, they were in Sunnyshore a tempatures reach 40 degrees. Dawn didn't realize that Paul was also at the beach and was watching her and empoleon play in the water. She was wearing a blue bikini, her favorite colour. She also didn't know about all the guy's staring at her body and Paul wanting to murder each one of them. After an hour in the water, Dawn and empoleon walked back to Dawn's towel. Dawn sighed "that was enjoyable after a day of dissipointment" she said "poleon" empoleon replied.

After drying off abit, Dawn put on her clothes over her bikini, called empoleon back, and headed back to the pokemon center. Paul alway's thought of Dawn as annoying, but after seeing how sexy she looked in that bikini, his opinion changed slightly. He smirked "maby Dawn isn't as annoying as I first thought" he said and followed her. When Dawn reached the pokemon center, she saw Ash training his pokemon for his battle against Volkner, the Sunnysore gym leader. Volkner used thunder types, so Ash was training his gliscor, pikachu, monferno, and torterra. Dawn decided to watch them for abit "I see the loser is going to compete against Volkner" a voice said from behind making Dawn jump.

She turned to see Paul "don't you ever sneak up on me like that again, god, your just as bad as Conway" she told him. Paul looked at her "who's Conway" he asked a little jealous. Dawn looked at Paul "remember, my tag-team partner in Hearthome City, ring any bells" she asked. Right, Conway was the guy who Dawn was partnered up with, the nerd. Paul smirked "you sure have devoloped quite an attitude, haven't you" he asked. Dawn shrugged "why do you care, your just a heartless jerk who is cruel to his pokemon" she said casually. Hearing Dawn say that to him hurt alot, although he didn't show it.

Paul glared at her "just shut up, you don't know anything about me and don't act like you do" he yelled at her. Dawn was shocked at Paul's sudden outburst "im outta here" he said and walked away. Dawn had no idea that Paul was so sensitive, maby he's not as heartless as she first thought. Suddenly, Dawn started feeling really bad about saying those things to Paul, so she decided to apologize to him. She ran in the direction that Paul left, but sfter searching for half-an-hour, she gave up and decided to apologize when she saw him next. Dawn turned around and was anout to head to the pokemon center when team galactic appered.

Saturn approached her "well, what do we have here" he said looking at Dawn. Dawn knew she was in trouble, there was no way she could take on team Galactic by herself. She slowly backed away "w-what do you guy's want" Dawn asked. Saturn held out a pokeball "were here for your pokemon, and if you cooperate, we won't have to hurt you" he expalined. Dawn shook her head "i'll never give you my pokemon" she said taking out empoleon's pokeball. Staurn smirked "I knew you would say that" he said and threw out his pokeball. Toxicroak appered "toxicroak" it said. Dawn also threw empoleon's pokeball and he appered "empoleon" he said aswell.

Saturn looked at empoleon "I can tell your empoleon is well trained, it would make a good pokemon to give to the boss" he said. Empoleon glared and growled "empoleon" he said, there was no way he was going to be capured by team Galactic. So thus began the battle between empoleon and toxicroak. They were both evenly matched, making it anyone's battle "empoleon, use whirlpool" Dawn commanded. Empoleon shot a huge whirlpool at the toxicroak, but toxicroak easily dodged the move "use brick break" Saturn said. Toxicroak came at empoleon with a brick break, and since he was part steel, if the move hit, that could be bad.

Empoleon dodged just in time, however. Dawn sighed relieved "ok, time to get serious, empoleon, use ice beam" she said. Empoleon fired a beam of ice at toxicroak, and it hit. Saturn frowned "get up" he said and toxicroak slowly got up. Dawn knew that ice beam was a critical hit and toxicroak took some major damage. She grinned "now, use drill peck" she said. Empoleon started spinning with an enlarged beak (no dirtiness peoples) and charged at toxicroak.

Toxicroak didn't get away in time and got hit causing some major damage. Saturn frowned, toxicroak could bearly get up and empoleon was still full of energy. Saturn called his pokemon back "looks like we have no choice" he said and snapped his fingers. The ground started shaking all of the sudden "w-whats going on" Dawn said. She quickily called emopleon back and tried to get away. Just as she was about to get away, something grabbed her making her scream.

Paul felt the tremor as he trained his pokemon and heard Dawn's scream. He called back his pokemon and went towards the tremor. He got there only to find Dawn unconsious and badily beaten. Paul ran to her side "hey, wake up" he yelled shaking Dawn. She wasn't waking up "and who would you be" Saturn asked. Paul looked towards him "did you do this to her" he said angirly. Paul secretly had a thing for Dawn "and what if I did, you can't to anything about it" Saturn replied.

Paul was about to send out torterra when a helicopter flew above dropping a rope. Saturn grabbed the rope and the helecopter flew off into the sky. Paul turned his attention to Dawn "your no good on your own, are you" he said to the unconsious Dawn. He lifted her up and put her on his back "man your heavy" he grumbled and took off to the pokemon center. Ash wasn't there, much to Paul's relief. He took Dawn to his room and laid her down on his bed, even unconsious and beaten she looked cute.

Paul shook his head, what was wrong with him. He shouldn't like her she's the total opposite to him. But they always say, opposites attract. Dawn started to stir and opened her eye's slightly "we-where am I" she said. Paul smirked "im my room, I found you unconsious" he explained. Dawn's eye's widened "oh no, they took my pokemon" she said getting up. Paul looked at her "what are you talking about, what happened" he asked. Dawn sighed "I going to find you to apologize for what I said, when Team Galactic appered, I beat Saturn the commander, but just as I was about to get away, a bunch of golbats attacked me" she explained.

Pual looked shocked "Team Galactic" he asked confused. Dawn knodded "yeah, they are trying to find the legendary pokemon Palkia, who controlls space, and Dialga, who controlls time and want to use their power to take over the world" she explained again. Paul got it now "they took my pokemon from me, I need to get my pokemon back" Dawn said. Paul also got up "then im going to help you" he said. Dawn looked at him like he was nuts "your going to help me, it the apocolyps coming today" she asked.

Paul glared at her "do you want my help or not" he said annoyed. She knodded "sure, the more the marrier, and the faster I might be able to find my pokemon" Dawn replied (pretent Dawn's injuries disippered). So Dawn left a note in Ash, Brock's and her room telling them what was going on and where she was. Once that was taken care of, Dawn and Paul started their search. However, how the heck were they going to find Team Galactic, they could be anywere.

Paul took out a pokeball and threw in into the air. A black bird appered "honchcrow, I need you to find any biulding or palce that looks suspicious" Paul said. Honchkrow knodded and took off. Dawn sat on the ground "I don't know what im going to do if I don't find my pokemon" she said worried. Paul looked towards her "why do you care about your pokemon so much" he asked. Dawn glared at him "cause my pokemon are like family to me, we go through so much together, I love them all" she said.

Suddenly, honchcrow flew back "did you find anything" Paul asked. Honchcrow knodded "alright, show us" he finished. Honchcrow flew off in the direction with Dawn and Paul right behind. Honchcorw had led them to a huge plane that was landed by a small clearing. There was what looked like a hatch on the ground. Calling honchcrow back Dawn and Paul went to get a closer. Sure enough there was an entrance leading into an underground hideout.

Paul lifted the hatch "come, lets get this done quick, who know's how stable this place is" he said. Dawn knodded in agreement as the two teens headed down the hatch. It was surprizingly bright down there, along the wall were lights, leading to many different path ways. Dawn looked around "wow, I wonder how long it took them to make this" she said. They heard voices down the next hallway, but there was no where to hide. Paul took out a pokeball and threw it. A medicham appered "use hypnosis on the people coming this way" he ordered. Medicham knodded and did what he was told. The Galactic members fell into a deep sleep "good, return" Paul said calling medicham back.

Paul turned to se Dawn giving him a surprized look "what" he asked "that was the first time i've ever heard you compliment one of your pokemon" she replied. Paul sighed "lets just get this over and done with" he said. Dawn glared at the back of his head 'why does he alway's have to be a jerk ' she thought. Walking down the hall the two Galactic guards came down from, they came across a locked door. Dawn, not wanting to deal with this any longer and wanting her pokemon back, kicked the door handle, breaking it.

Now it was Paul's turn to be surprized "when did you learn how to do that" he asked. Dawn shrugged "never, I just want out of this place and my pokemon back" she replied. They pushed the door open to see a room that looked like a lab. Dawn was the first to enter "how the heck did they get all this stuff underground" she said amazed. Then she saw them, her pokeballs laying on a table. Dawn grinned and ran towards the table, taking her pokeballs. She called out all her pokemon, there was her empoleon, lopunny, pachirisu, mamoswine,ambipom, and a kangaskan.

Once they saw their trainer, Dawn's pokemon all hugged her "I missed you guy's so much" Dawn said relieved. Pachirisu curled up in Dawn's lap "pachi pachi" she said happily. Paul didn't know what to think about the situation, he had never seen someone this close to their pokemon before. Not even Ash. Empoleon looked at Paul and looked back at Dawn with a questioning look. She smiled "don't worry, Paul helped me find you guy's" Dawn said.

Then we heard laughing "do you really think you can get out of here" a voice said. Everyone looked around, but saw no one "who's there" Paul shouted. Suddenly, Saturn made his apperence "I had a feeling you would try and take your poemon back, I just didn't expect him to be with you" he said pointing to Paul. Dawn looked at Paul and then to Saturn "do you two know eachother" she asked. Saturn turned to her "Paul may not remember, but I was the one who helped his father start Team Galactic. Paul's eyes widened "what" he aksed shocked.

Saturn laughed again "you were only a child back then, and you had caught amnesia" he explained. Paul didn't know what to say "you caught amnesia because you tried to stop our father from doing this, he threw you into a wall and you hit your head pretty good, enough to give you memory loss about all of this" he explained some more. Suddenly, Paul remembered what had happened.

_flash back_

_A 6 year old Paul jumped onto his father's back "I won't let you do this, i'll stop you myself if I have to" he yelled. His father grabbed Paul by the back of the shirt and pulled him off "I knew I should have made your mother give you up, I had a feeling that you would be troublsome one day and I was right" he said and threw Paul into the wall. Before Paul balcked out, Reggie had ran up to him "don't worry little brother, he won't hurt you ever again" he said before everything went black._

Paul's eye's suddenly widened and the memory "you- you were there when my father did this to me" he yelled pointing to Saturn. He grinned "thats right, I was the one who convinced your father that the world was an awful place, so he agreed to help us start a new world" Saturn said. Paul couln't believe it, no wonder his mother and Reggie hated his so much. Saturn then frowned and turned to Dawn "we were about to succeed aswell, but you and that boy with the pikachu had to ruin our plans" he said.

Dawn was confused "what are you talking about" she asked "im talking about the incident with Dialga and Palkia, remember" he asked. Dawn remembered "you mean what happened in Alamos Town was your doing" she asked. Saturn knodded "if you guy's and that darkrai hadn't interfiered, this world would be ruled by team Galactic already" he explained. She glared at Saturn "how could you, this world is fine just the way it is, why do you want to change it so much" Dawn yelled out.

Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst "what has this world done to you that you want to destroy it so much and start a new one, thats not your to desition to make, and I will stop you, I don't care what happens to me, but I will never let you destroy this world and all the pokemon in it" she said again. Dawn's pokemon bursted out of their pokeballs and joined Dawn's side, they were going to stand by their trainer all the way. Paul had never seen anything like this in his life.

Dawn was risking her life to save the world and the pokemon in it, but why. Then Paul's pokemon came out of their pokeballs and joined Dawn's side. They may have been with a jerk of a trainer, but they weren't going to watch as the world got destroyed. He was stunned to see his pokemon by Dawn's side ready to help her in any way. The other Galactic members filed into the room. They all threw out their own pokwmon and bunches of golbat filled the room.

Pachirisu and electivire used their thunder moves and blasted the first line of goldbats. Next up were empoleon, lopunny, and wevile who used their ice beams and froze more of the golbats. It appered Dawn was winning until the Commanders sent out their pokemon. A toxicroak, a purugly, and a skuntank, along with bronzors and bronzongs. She knew how tough the commander pokemon were, she needed to be careful. It was an all out pokemon war underneath the ground, a very bad idea.

The base started to rumble and the walls started to cave in. Dawn knew this was dangerous and called her pokemon back. She looked towards Paul "if you want to keep your pokemon in one piece, I suggest you call them back to their pokeballs" she said. So thats what Paul did, and followed Dawn back up to the surface, Team Galactic right behind them. They all just made it out before the underground base collapst. Sirens went off, Officer Jenny was on her way.

Team Galactic tried to escape, but Dawn and Paul stopped them by calling out empoleon and electivire. They combined their attacks to keed Team Galactic in the area. Once Jenny got to the scene, she arrested all the Galactic's, including their boss Cyrus. Brock and Ash ran up to Dawn "are you alright Dawn, you had us worried" Ash said. Dawn nodded "yeah, im fine" she replied. Finally, Team Galactic had been stopped. Paul looked in Dawn's direction "I was wrong, your a decent pokemon trainer afterall" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

This shocked everyone, mainly Dawn. Before Dawn could say anything, Paul walked away. As Dawn sat at the window in the pokemon center, she began to think. Maby her and Paul could be together some time in the future afterall. Dawn never knew that, somewhere, Paul was thinking the same thing.

And there you have it, my very first Dawn and Paul story. Sorry the ending sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. Any who, please r and r.


End file.
